With advances in computing, many applications provide interactive experience. For example, entertainment systems, video game consoles, and/or other like gaming devices typically provide interactive gaming experiences wherein users interact with a game and/or other users by providing one or more inputs and receiving feedback in response to the provided inputs. The inputs may be provided using an input device or controller, such as joysticks, keyboards, computer mice, touchscreens, motion sensing devices, and the like. The feedback may be received using one or more output devices, such as through display devices, audio devices, haptic feedback devices, and the like.
Gaming devices and their controllers may provide some interactive gaming experiences. However, many of these gaming devices are unable to emulate games that require in-real-life (IRL) interaction between participants and/or between physical objects. For example, many card-based games, such as collectable card games (CCGs), trading card games (TCGs), and/or other like playing card games, typically require that players be in each other's presence in order to properly play the playing card games. Many gaming systems have been developed, which attempt to emulate these playing card games in virtual gaming environments. Most of these virtual gaming environments involve playing a card game simulation over the internet or within a Local Area Network (LAN), wherein instead of receiving physical playing cards, each player establishes a virtual card collection that exists only as a set of data stored on a remote server. Some of these virtual gaming environments include game boards, animations, and sound effects for some virtual cards, when the virtual cards are used during the simulated playing card game. However, some of the nuance of IRL game play is lost while playing virtual playing card game. In addition, physical card collections, which are an important source of revenue for the playing card industry, cannot be used during the simulated playing card game. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide IRL CCG play and/or other like IRL card-based game play when game participants are not within each other's physical presence.
In addition to the previously mentioned card-based game play, most analog toys or other like physical objects require IRL interaction between game play participants. Further, many parents wish for their children to play with analog toys with other children, and would like their children to not play screen-based games via video game consoles and/or personal computing devices. However, it can be difficult for children to play together with their analog toys when they live significant distances from each other, and some nuance may be lost when children attempt to emulate the IRL interactions with their analog toys using traditional internet-based or cellular communications methods. Therefore, it may be desirable to emulate IRL game play between participants using analog toys and/or other like physical objects.